Nyssa Damaskinos
Nyssa Damaskinos is a major supporting character in Blade II. She is a pureblood vampire and daughter of the ruler of the Vampire Nation, Eli Damaskinos. During the film, she joins forces with Blade, the sworn enemy of her people, in order to eliminate the threat of the Reapers. History With the Vampire Nation under threat of the mutant vampire strain known as the Reapers, Eli Damaskinos sends his daughter Nyssa as an envoy to extend a truce to the vampire hunter Blade. Blade meets with Damaskinos and is informed of the Reaper threat, agreeing to help hunt them. Nyssa introduces Blade to the Bloodpack, a squad of vampire warriors specially trained to hunt him, and the group get to work in seeking out the Reapers. As the team struggle to fight off the Reapers and resist turning on each other, Nyssa develops a deep respect for Blade. Though he is the enemy of her kind, he is noble and honourable, even when continuously threatened by certain members of the Bloodpack who only hold him in contempt. Later in the film, it is revealed that Nyssa's father is responsible for engineering the Reaper virus after a failed experiment to develop Daywalkers like Blade. Of greater surprise is the revelation that Jared Nomak, the Reaper carrier, is actually Damaskinos' son, making Nyssa his sister. Blade is then taken prisoner so that his blood can be extracted for further experimentation and Nyssa feels that her father has used and betrayed her. Nomak later invades the House of Damaskinos, slaughtering everyone in his path as he seeks out his father. Damaskinos takes Nyssa with him as he retreats through the stronghold, but Nyssa resets the security codes and activates the shutters between them and the helipad, cutting off their escape and allowing Nomak to exact his revenge. Nyssa knows that Nomak will probably kill her too, but is willing to give up her life to punish her father. After Nomak kills Damaskinos, he turns his attention to Nyssa, opting to feed on her and turn her into a Reaper. As he begins feeding on Nyssa, Blade interrupts him and the two engage in their final battle. Blade defeats Nomak and then rushes to Nyssa's side, but Nyssa informs him that she can feel herself changing and wishes to die whilst still a vampire, asking to see the sun. After the security shutters are raised, Blade takes Nyssa in his arms out onto the helipad as the sun rises. As the sun comes into view, Nyssa disintegrates into ash in Blade's arms. Abilities, weapons and skills Abilities As a vampire, Nyssa possesses all the abilities common among her race: superior strength, heightened senses, accelerated healing, negated ageing and immunity to disease. She also possesses all the hereditary weaknesses of her kind such as vulnerability to garlic, silver and sunlight. Weapons Nyssa carries a pair of wakazashi swords as well as twin submachine guns. Skills Nyssa is proficient in hand-to-hand and ranged combat, infiltration, diplomacy and possesses knowledge of human and vampire anatomy. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Marvel Category:Humanoids Category:Vampires Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Deceased